


Twirl Around, I’m Watching

by Creepikat



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Men in Dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Triple, Venti, Half-Sweet, Non-Fat, Caramel Machiatto please.”</p><p>Fenris snorted. But not only because the ridiculous order could compete with Hawke’s. It was also because this voice was not quite feminine. He blinked a few times. Yes it was a pleated, knee-lenght, soft blue skirt with large yellow polka dots. Definitely something you would exclusively find in the woman department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twirl Around, I’m Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Modern!AU where Anders likes to wear dresses and everyone is okay with that in the squad, and Fenris even more than okay even if he won't admit it

Fenris was waiting in line to get coffee for everyone, mentally repeating Hawke’s incredibly long and obnoxious order. In front of him, a woman was taking all her time to stare at the drink board and make her choice, which annoyed him a little. This or maybe it was the fact that she was taller than him.

“Triple, Venti, Half-Sweet, Non-Fat, Caramel Machiatto please.”

Fenris snorted. But not only because the ridiculous order could compete with Hawke’s. It was also because this voice was not quite feminine. He blinked a few times. Yes it was a pleated, knee-lenght, soft blue skirt with large yellow polka dots. Definitely something you would exclusively find in the woman department. 

The owner spinned around with their pretentious coffee and excused themselves when they almost bumped into Fenris. It was a man, or at least someone who had biological typical male features, even sporting a light stubble. At a loss of words, Fenris merely emitted a grunt. Which was badly interpreted by the person who narrowed their eyes.

“Well I said sorry, no need to grunt at me mister broodypants.”

Fenris winced at the nickname Varric would have been delighted to hear. 

“Oh shut up sissy, how did you expect him to react seeing you in this stupid skirt ?” 

The person’s angry stare migrated to the rude man behind Fenris. 

“Well I don’t see people spitting on your mullet even though we can all agree it’s an haircut that should have been outlawed the minute it was created.”

Fenris snorted anew, but this time of amusment. The stranger’s eyes actually softened as they briefly glanced at him and he noted they were a beautiful amber. The rude jerk spluttered some insult but the stranger in the skirt just rolled their eyes and walked away with a disdainful look that would have made Anna Wintour proud. It took a minute for Fenris to realize the bartender was talking to him, his brain still busy deciphering if he should be dumbfounded or admirative. And contemplating how in fact, the Stranger looked more than good in this skirt, their hips swaying, making it dance around their shaved pale legs. He blushed a little when he realized he stared at the hips a little too long.

When he came back to the table he was occupying with Hawke, Isabela, Aveline and Varric, he found the Stranger sharing a bench with Garrett, sipping at their coffee, a stormy look still brewing in their eyes. 

“What took you so long Fen ?” Garrett grinned while making grabby hand at his Caramel Macchiato, Venti, Skim, Extra Shot, Extra-Hot, Extra-Whip, Sugar-Free With An Hint Of Pumpkin Juice or whatever coffee. The bartender had actually glared at him with the promise of murder for this. “Anyway, this is my fabulous pre-med student new friend I talked to you about. You know he is the one who…”

“Fixed you after you thought it was a good idea to rejoin the hall faster by jumping through a window from the second floor. Ignoring the fact that bushes don’t cushion your fall as well as most movies want you to believe.” The Stranger sighed, a fond smile betraying his apparent annoyance and brightening his face. It made Fenris blush a bit. Apparently the skirt wasn’t the only nice thing to swoon over. Not that he was swooning. Definitely not. Not even when Anders freed his long golden locks to retie them correctly.

“Yeah whatever. So Fen this is Anders, Anders this is Fenris.”

Later he would realize that, except for his appearance, Anders was far from pleasing and they argued about almost everything. Which was a shame, Fenris though, absolutely not obsessed with the fact that this skirt definitely looked way too good on him and that it would be really easy to hike them up and…No ! He wasn’t thinking about this !

 

oOo

 

The second time he saw Anders in a dress and it let a mark on him was at a party at Hawke’s. A costumed party. Fenris had refused at first but Isabella had managed to slam her tricorn on his head as well as an eye-patch on his face.

“Sexiest pirate ever ! Prepare to board !” She had purred with a mischevious wink. 

Anders had arrived late and panting a little. In a light, dark purple dress, with ruffles on the collar, and a lab coat. Hawke looked a bit disappointed with this lack of effort.

“Sorry, I might have totally forgotten your party until tonight and I didn’t have time to find any real costume.” Anders apologized. “But, hey, look, I’ll make a pretty hot doctor don’t you think ?” 

“Hmmm…” Garrett’s sad look transformed in a flirty smirk. “Now that you mention it, I think I might need a thorough physical…” 

Anders just laughed and patted him on the shoulder. And even if he dismissed Hawke’s suggestions, Fenris found himself boiling a bit inside. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe the way this dress caressed Anders’s silky thighs but he started to glare at Garrett and almost anyone who dared to look at the blond man. 

Even if some laughed at the clothes, thinking the dress was a part of the costume there were some who looked truly aroused and interested. But these one too didn’t understand the purpose of the dress. They were surely thinking it was just a way to tease and encourage flirty approaches, to provoke, to imply he was sexually open and liberated. But Fenris knew, even if he was himself pleased with the sight, he knew that the only costume Anders was wearing was the lab coat and he knew this dress was not worn to please others and attract potential lovers. It was worn foremost because it would make Anders feels beautiful and good. 

Because for all the time he saw Anders in a skirt or a dress, he rarely saw him wait for others reactions. He didn’t care if someone was disgusted nor did he care if someone was so aroused that they had to go to the bathroom. He barely realized it. Anders was wearing dresses and skirts for his own pleasure, just because it made him feel good. Fenris knew it, he saw it. And despise all his little angry banters with Anders, it was something he loved about him. Something that made him utterly beautiful and attractive. 

That’s why despise the fact that they bickered about the most simple and stupid things and didn’t hesitate to use personal weaknesses from time to time, Fenris never used the dress thing. Because it wasn’t a weakness when Anders was comfortable with it and was only doing it for himself. And because Fenris couldn’t honestly attack him on this when himself enjoyed the sight of the blond man in a long comfy skirt or a shorter summer dress. 

When Fenris realized he had passed almost an hour thinking about Anders in this dress and following him around to break any wandering hands who would have dared to approach his milky silky thighs, he took a large gulp of whatever was in his cup to forget that, despise their bickering, he was thinking way too much about Anders and his dresses. 

 

oOo

 

The third time Fenris found himself breathless in front of Anders and one of his damned dress it was a year later. Their harsh banters had become casual and affectionate bickering, even if none of them admitted it yet. And Fenris’s annoying attraction was now an accepted, even if hidden, desire. 

So when Anders came to this music festival near the beach in this long, printed, orange dress, flowers in his hair and blinding smile on his face, no conflict teared his mind apart, just a new and strong resolution. The one to finally get over his damn pride and tell Anders he was beautiful. Because he was, bathed in the sun, the warm tones of his dress, hair and eyes catching the light.

Unfortunately his mighty resolve flinched the minute a handsome guy appeared out of nowhere in the crowd and began to dance all around Anders. And this one actually laughed and responded, undulating in this long light dress who embraced his body and revealed its curves. Suddenly Fenris felt really out of place, unable to intrude on this seduction parade, scared to even talk to Anders when he was this gorgeous and had someone equally handsome to dance with. He stared at them for one minute before giving up.

And now he was on a dune, far from the crowd and the heat and the sight of Anders but still close enough to see the lights and hear the music and laughs. A beer would help. Two would make him relax completely. Three would make the night bearable. Four was not enough still. He was at his fifth when a shadow loomed over him.

“Here you are ! What are you doing here all alone Fenris ? We didn’t know were you had gone to, we were worried.”

Even under the cold gleam of the moonlight Anders was glorious.

“Last time I saw the others they were too drunk to worry over me.” Fenris pointed.

Anders shrugged. “Right well I, at least, was worrying.”

It shouldn’t have made his inside squirm with happiness. Fenris finished his beer and threw it with the others. There was only one left in the pack. He reached for it but Anders stole it under his nose.

“You don’t even drink.”

“And you drank too much, like usual.” The blond man retorted firmly, keeping the bottle out of his reach.

“Don’t you have better things to do that play the mother hen ? Like…this guy you were dancing with ?”

“What ? Oh you’re talking about Krem ?”

Krem. Right. Ridiculous name.

“Well he thought I was a woman at first and when he realized I wasn’t he had a last dance with me and offered me a drink as an apology for leading me on. Told me he found me charming but I wasn’t his type of girl.” He chuckled at this, surely remembering the scene. 

“What a fool…” Fenris groaned in his drunken haze, bold enough to say it aloud but not enough not to regret it the minute it escaped his mouth. Relief had made him too talkative and now he really wanted to gulp down this last beer. Of course Anders had perfectly heard him and was frowning at him now.

“What ? For finding me charming ?”

Well…Now that he started, might as well confess everything right ? Also it would be a shame to let a misunderstanding ‘spoil’ their loving relationship, Fenris thought with a dark chuckle. 

“For not considering you as his type. He must have shitty tastes. You’re beautiful tonight, anybody would be blessed to have a dance with you.” 

Anders’s eyes widened in surprise before narrowing suspiciously.

“Are you sarcastic or did you really drink too much ?”

“I’m certain I drank too much. But I already wanted to kiss you when i was sober. The moment you climbed out of your car in this gown and with those stupid flowers in your hair actually.”

A long, long, long silence followed his confession. He couldn’t bring himself to look up from the sand. What if he crossed Anders’s eyes and they were filled with disgust or mockery or disdain ? He wasn’t brave or drunk enough to face it. He needed this sixth beer but grabbing it meant making skin contact with Anders and what if he jumped and backed away ? 

Fenris was suffocating with anxiety. He needed to get away, he needed to go somewhere where Anders wouldn’t see him crumbling down, he needed…he needed air. He tried to stand up but too quick, too drunk, he clumsily slipped on the unstable sand and nearly face-planted. If it wasn’t for Anders’s hand around his wrist he would have. 

“Fenris, wait…” This one finally said, voice strained and a little higher than usual. At least he wasn’t angry or mocking.

“What..” He groaned, resolved not to turn around and face eyes full of pity and rejection.

“You…You said…You want to kiss me ? Are you serious ? Or is it one of those bet Isabella love to drag everyone into ? Because if it is it’s not funny and I would appreciate if you would tell me so…”

“Do I look like I’m joking idiot ?!” 

Finally, Fenris spinned around, anger and remorse boiling in his veins, giving him the momentary courage he needed to meet Anders’s gaze. This one was incredulous, wary, like if he really doubted Fenris’s words. It mades his ire double. 

“You know I don’t joke about this kind of things and I would certainly not trick you into kissing me just for a fucking bet ! Damn it Anders I have wanted you for a long time and I was fucking jealous of the man you danced with tonight, so much that I drank five beer in one go, but no it must be a joke, it can’t possibly be because I have feelings for you and I find you fucking gorgeous in this dress and I can’t say if I prefer to see it on you or on the floo..”

A hard impact against his chest made him choke on his words. A pair of soft lips achieved to swallow them. And before he could regain his balance he felt himself fall backward, landing onto the sand, rolling to the bottom of the dune before he could realize what was going on. He had to say, the sand slipping in his clothes was terribly uncomfortable, but the mouth devoring his own was really making it up for it. 

“Oops…” Anders panted from underneath him, coming out for breath. Fenris was too shocked to talk, looking at him with wide disbelieving eyes. “What ? It’s..it’s what you wanted right ?”

“Yes.” Fenris confirmed, still under the shock. “Yes. But I didn’t think it was what you wanted.” 

Under him Anders rolled his eyes. 

“Really Fenris I have wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw your ridiculously attractive broody face, I just thought you hated me so I decided it was safer not to try and avoid getting my mouth ripped off.”

Fenris chuckled at that, still dazed over the fact that Anders also wanted to kiss him and actually did. 

“You certainly are quite annoying but the only thing I ever wanted to rip off of you was your clothes, fool.”

“Oh ? I thought you loved my dress…” Anders smiled cheekily, his hands cautiously grabbing his shoulders and wandering on his chest. Fenris’s gripped his waist in response. The dress was sinfully fluid and thin, allowing him to feel the heat and curve of the skin underneath. He definitely couldn’t hide his arousal now. 

“I do. Which is why I’m happy I can just hike it up instead. If you would allow me of course.” He added, confidence wavering a little, maybe he was going a bit too fast here.

But Anders just brought him down for another kiss, one he could actually savor. It was everything he had expected and even more. Soft and heated at the same time, teasing yet gentle, just like Anders. 

“I’ll gladly allow you. But not here. As romantic as sex on the beach sounds it’s way less comfortable as you would expect. So I suggest we go back to the tents and then you can hike it up as much as you want.” 

Fenris didn’t need to be told twice, especially with alcohol still flowing in his veins. In one second he was up and lifting Anders in his arms, one hand cupping his rear, the other caressing his back. 

“Oh fuck…” Anders giggled, blushing and squirming in his hold.

“That turn you on ?” Fenris smirked.

“Judge for yourself.” The other whispered mischeviously, rolling his hips, pressing something hard against the elf’s stomach. This one twisted with excitment. 

The moment they reached the tent and managed to open it, he threw Anders on the mattress.He was on him in one second, hands sneaking under the dress, up, up, up all the way to his milky thighs. And if he loved to see Anders in dresses, this night he discovered he was also gorgeous without one or anything on for that matter.

The morning after when they sleepily got out of the tent to face their friends’s surprised then smug looks, Fenris noted Anders had put his dress on again. Yet the collar did nothing to hide the obvious trail of hickeys going all the way down to his hips. Leaning against his lover’s side, he hid his proud smirk in the mug of coffee Hawke’s handed him. Anders merely yawned, kissing the tip of his blushing pointy ears with a lazy smile.


End file.
